My brothers a sister
by enniSaBri
Summary: when the allies and the axis decide to have dinner with each other, Italy might have actually put in one of England magic potion into the food. Now the allies ( and Prussia ) are turned into girls. America sets of to find the antidote in North America along with Canada ( who is not a girl ). Meanwhile, Germany has to deal with the allies and Prussia.


Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! If I'm doing anything wrong just tell me, okay? Good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

London, United Kingdom

The allies and the axis have decided to have dinner with each other to try to get along. Of course it was all Italy's idea, he wanted to have a chance to cook a big with nothing but pasta. Most of them begged (and some even forced, i.e Russia) to stay out of the kitchen. Italy was now in the England's kitchen preparing his spaghetti. Prussia came as well, just because he had nothing to do, it was kind of his thing. Canada is also came since he, even though he always got forgotten in meetings. He'd usually just listen and look at his watch and,when he was bored(or was thirsty)take a sip of water. He's been taking more sips of water lately, getting a bit tired of being left out. "Hey, everyone the spaghetti a is ready!" Italy said cheerfully. While Italy was cooking, they were all in the living talking to each other. Which England and France puts it as 'trying to kill each other' from the way they were behaving.

"You take that back, frog! England yelled. "Oh god, you two do this every time. It's getting quite boring aru," China said. Both England and France were on the floor fight in where you would think they were children. "Oh England. come on, it was a compliment this time," France said with the smile you would usually see France do at England. "Haha. France and England are fighting to the ground little kids," America said with a laugh. "It's not funny!" England said. Meanwhile Japan walked into the room. "Italy said the food was ready, Germany-san," Japan said to Germany. "Ah,yes, I was getting a bit hungry, I can't believe Italy got us to go to this dinner. I don't have to have to attend dinner to watch these two fight," Germany said. They both walked to the dinning room, finding Prussia sitting down with his head on the table asleep and drooling on the table. Italy put the bowl on the table making Prussia sniffing the air. "Ah! Where am I? West!" He said with a panicking tone. Germany sighed, "I'm right here Prussia," Germany said. Prussia looked to see Germany and Japan standing next to his chair. "Oh right, I'm at the stupid dinner party. Where's the food?" Prussia asked. It was obvious he came because he was bored and maybe hungry. "The food is here, Prussia," Italy said.

Germany went to the living to call the others. The living room was filled with arguments, and not just between France and England but somehow China and America having a little disagreement to argue about. "Hey, everyone, hello, we have the dining table is set," he said but nobody was listening. "EVERYONE SHUTUP!" Germany had to yell. Then silence fell upon everyone in the room. Germany felt like he was at the meeting again, having to yell and all, it was quite tiring for him. "This not a world conference meet so there is no point arguing here like you do there. Now, can we all just eat peacefully dining table please," said Germany. "Hold on just a-" America was going to say something until he's been cut off when a tea cup had been thrown across the room, people looked America. "What? It wasn't me," he said while pointing at Russia. just smiled while siting on Canada. "I think we should go eat, da?" He said. The teacup did come from his direction. People have forgotten all about Russia (not as much a the y forgot about Canada) but during the dinner, they didn't try to do that. When they got to the dinning room Italy was babbling on about how they were leaving the pasta cold and such. When Canada got to the table, there weren't enough chairs, as there was one missing which was Canada's chair of course. "Um, England, Where do I get another chair for the table?" Canada asked him. Saw him with eyes slightly wider. "Oh Canada, I didn't see you there, very sorry," the Englishman apologies. "Yeah, that okay. It happens quite often, actually," Canada said. "At least this time you noticed this time," he said to himself quietly. England directed him to the cupboard to get an old chair(and to avoid the chair that could kill him). The couldn't find one so he had to use a cheap plastic chair for him. And so everyone was seated and conversation started.

There was pasta on all the plates all ready and Italy,Prussia and America were the quickest to finish. The rest kept on eating while they waited. "So, America, you planning making my food crap so you can sell it as a fast food chain, aru? China said to America. "Hey, I just making it edible for my people to eat that's all," America said. That statement angered China. "Are you saying what I eat taste worst than what you eat, aru?!" China yelled. This annoyed Canada for some reason. Not because of China getting made at America, of course. It was America. The way he was arguing with China, reminded him of the arguments he's had with him. Sure he never talked fast food, and heck, Canada doesn't care about him Taking his ideas for food and making it worse, but it was the way he argued made him angry. "So you two were arguing about that the entire time? What a ridiculous topic," France said. "You two shouldn't talk about so roughly," Canada finally said out loud. America stopped and and looked at Canada. "Who are you again?" He asked him. He didn't know if it was because he was having a bad or something but Canada felt mad this time. Out of all the time everyone has said it got really mad this this."I'm Canada," he said. "Oh right, Canada, I don't think you should involved with this," America said. What he said was so stupid, that Russia face-palmed(yeah, try to imagine that people). America gets involved with everything and doesn't even notice most of the countries in the world exist. Like Canada cared about the food he was eat anyway, he just wanted him to stop talking and be less selfish. "That's it, I'm leaving. Goodbye everyone have a nice night," Canada said while getting up. Germany quickly said "But wait Canada, what about you stay for dessert?" Hoping to keep the dinner together. "Oh, no thank you I'm quite full," he left angrily.

Germany sighed. "Alright,has everybody finished their spaghetti?" Everyone has already. Last chance of making peace with the allies. "Italy, Japan, I think we should just let the allies eat the dessert to the. Is that okay with you two?" Germany asked them. "But Germany, I want to eat some gelato too," Italy said with a sad face. "Yes Germany-san. That would seem like the polite thing to do." "Okay Italy, you can eat it," Germany said. Italy look at him, and saw that he was sad. "Alright Germany," said Italy, as he alway want to make Germany proud. So the three of the let the allies eat they're desserts. "Taste familiar," England said. "Well I didn't know you recognized good food," France said, mocking him. "It does taste pretty damn good," America said. And so after they're delicious dinner they all went back home, but there was an extra something added to they're gelato.

There, the first chapter I've ever done on this website. I will continue this some more, sometime. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
